cuidadores
by croolerxmalvada
Summary: Eris hace una máquina que convirtio a crominus, lagravis, lavertus y a crunket en ninños de tres años, ¿pondran LavaL, Cragger y Crooler cuidarlos? y ¿podra Eris reparar la máquina?
1. Chapter 1

Cuidadores de niños

En el templo del león:

Los siento mucho chicos- dice eris.

Tranquila eris, no es tu culpa- dice laval que carga a lagravis y a lavertus.

Si es cierto- dice cragger que carga a crunket.

Tienes totalmente la culpa- dice crooler que carga a crominus.

Eris se sentía peor cada vez.

Hermana no la culpes- dice cragger.

Por su culpa ahora nuestros padres tienen tres años- dice crooler.

Trabajare en la máquina para que vuelvan hacer adultos- dice eris.

Eso espero, sabes que mi padre pesa- dice crooler.

Yo tengo a dos y pesan más que tu papá- dice laval.

Crooler suelta un rato a crominus el cual comienza a llorar.

Waaaaa waaaa sniff siff- lloraba el pobre crominus.

Es encerio, solo te dejo apenas cinco segundos en el suelo y comienzas a llorar, CALLATE- dijo crooler.

Crominus dejo de llorar, pero aun se oia sus sniff.

Crooler cárgalo- dijo cragger.

Crooler lo cargo de nuevo y crominus se aferro a crooler para que no volviera aponer en el suelo.

Pesado y jodido- pensó crooler.

Bueno, cuídenlos luego les aviso si ya esta la maquina- dice eris y se va volando.

Cragger y crooler se despidieron de laval, para ir al pantano y cuidarlos, laval también lo iso.

En el pantano.

Puedes quedarte dormida- dice crooler a crunket.

Crunket no quería dormir estaba tan activa que podría correr un maraton.

Cragger también trataba de dormir a crominus, este estaba despierto y no quería dormir.

Laval estaba jugando con lagravis y lavertus, los cuales estaban encima de un tronco.

Lavertus comenzó a correr en el tronco.

Ven aca tio- dijo laval preocupado.

Lagravis también pero a la dirección opuesta comenzó a correr en el tronco.

Papá ven- dijo laval

Kely y yo aparecemos para saludar a laval pero entonces un pequeño lagravis nos salta en cima.

Chiquillo de ¡"#$%%&- pensaba yo.

Que fue eso- pregunto KELY.

Discúlpenme, PAPÁ VEN AQUÍ- grito laval.

O.O-las dos.

En el pantano.

PAPÁ SUELTA ESE CUCHILLO- grito crooler.

Crominus se hacia el guerrero y estaba con un cuchillo filoso.

MAMÁ BAJA DE AHÍ- grita cragger.

Crunket siempre se lanzaba de grandes alturas, ahora estaba encima de un candelabro, CRUNKET SE TIRA.

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- dice crunket mientras caia.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritaron del susto cragger y cooler.

Afortunadamente un colchón estaba hay y ella cayo encima del concho.

Jijijijiji- ríe crunket.

Chiquilla malcriada VEN AQUIII- grita cragger.

Crominu y crunket fueron corriendo, cuando aparecemos casi lastimadas, para saludarlos, pero acabamos siendo aplastadas por crominus y crunket y encima nos pasa por encima cragger y crooler.

OTRA VEZ- gritamos las dos.

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2: VENGAN AQUIIII

Cuidadores de niños

Legends of chima capitulo 2: VENGAN AQUIII

En el templo del león.

Ven aquí papá- dice laval tratando de agarrar a su padre.

Entonces el lo agarra y lagravis se resistía, hasta que a laval se olvido de algo o mejor dicho alguien.

LAVERTUS- grito laval.

Laval fue con Leónidas y dejo a lagravis con el.

En el extranjero, lavertus se encontraba jugando con una planta carnívora, entonces llega laval.

TIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grita laval.

Cuando llegan crominus y crunket que son perseguidos por cragger y crooler.

Crunket se topo con lavertus y se sento al lado de el, entonces crominus de un tiron vota a lavertus y el se sienta al lado de crunket.

Cuando cae lavertus este comenzó a llorar.

Waaaaa waaaaaaaaa- llora lavertus.

Mira lo que hizo tu padre- dice laval.

Para que sepas laval NOSOTROS NO ESTAMOS ECHOS AUN PARA SER PADRES- grita crooler molesta.

Ya pero no grites- dice laval.

Entonces las dos aparecimos, para rescojer mi bolso que lo había dejado ahí, y crominus y crunket nos ven y montan encima nuestro como si fueramos caballitos.

HAY ME JALA MI CABELLOOOO- grita kely.

HAY CROMINUS PESA COMO UN ELEFANTE, ME VA A DEJAR ENANA- grite yo.

Entonces nos dejan en paz, pero solo para ir un rato al rio y tirarno agua sucia.

CHIQUILLOS MALCRIADOOOOOOOS- gritamos las dos.

Lavertus entonces se une al grupo, y llega Leónidas con el pequeño lagravis y se va corriendo.

Que le habrá echo al pobre- dice KELY.

Lo peor de la vida XD- dije yo.

Entonces para nuestra mala fortuna lagravis también se les une, y ellos se abalanzaron encima nuestro, y sus pequeñas patitas nos golpe la cara, ellos dejan de fastidiarnos y se van a los brazos de sus hijos.

Chukis- dijimos las dos y nos desmallamos.

O.O vaya pobre de Aldana y KELY- dijo crooler.

Si tienes razón- dice cragger.

Estarán muertas- pregunto laval.

Eso quisieras no- dije yo y me levanto.

WHAAAAAAAAAAA- se asutan los tres.

y….. otra vez me vuelvo a desmayar.

Todos se fueron a cuidarlos, o ponerlos en una jaula.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

Chiquillos del demonio- DICE KELY.

Esas patitas pueden ser pequeñas pero tienen gran fuerza- dije yo.

CONTINUARA….


	3. Chapter 3: adolecentes

Cuidadores de niños

Legends of chima capitulo 3: adolecentes

En el espiral águila eris ya termino de arreglar la maquina.

Al fin, solo falta llamar a los chicos- dice eris, y se va volando.

Eris llega al pantano donde todo era un desastre, crunket aun se lanzaba de grandes alturas, crominus fastidia a lavertus y lagravis se hace el precidente y le agarra de la melena a laval.

Que les paso- pregunta eris.

Lo que paso fue que… ELLOS SON UN PADR DE DEMONIOS Y DESTRUYEN TODO A SU PASO- grita crooler.

Ya, tranquila ya arregle la maquina- dice eris.

Al fin- dicen los tres.

Los ocho van al espiral águila y ven la maquina.

Listo- pregunta eris.

Listo- responden los tres.

Un rayo les dispara a los DIABLILLOS, pero no los devolvieron para hacer adultos, sino que ahora son ADOLECENTES.

VINIMOS A…- no pudo terminar de hablar kely porque ve a los adolecentes.

Que paso- pregunte yo.

Me equivoque y ahora crominus, crunket, lavertus y lagravis son adolecentes- dice eris.

Aj, donde estamos- preunta crunket.

En el espiral águila- dice eris.}

Quien te pregunto a ti- dice de mala manera crunket.

Ya vi de donde sacastes lo rebelde hermana- dice cragger.

No molestes- dice crooler.

Papá- pregunta laval.

Mm yo soy el príncipe lagravis, y no tengo hijos- dice lagravis.

Igual los atacamos- pregunte yo a kely.

Por su puesto- dice kely.

Las dos los atacamos pero ellos nos lanzan a patadas.

Dolio- dije yo agarrando de la cola a crominus y mandándola a volar.

Esa cocodrilo casi me deja calva- dice kely y la mandas a explotar XD.

Lavertus se peocupo por crunket.

Crunket estas bien- pregunta el león de melena rubia.

Si lo estoy- dice crunket.

Cuando lavertus extendió su pata para ayudar a crunket a levantarse, crominus lo vota y el extiende su pata para el ayudar a crunket.

Aj, eso dolio- dice lavertus.

Hermanos, tranquilo hay que llevar la paz- dice lagravis.

Hasta tu padre de adolecente era anticuado- dice crooler.

Me agradas niña, como te llamas- pregunta crunket.

Soy crooler y SOY TU HIJA- grita crooler.

Yo no tengo hija- dice crunket.

-.-

Mamá- dice cragger.

Tampoco hijo- dice crunket.

-.-

LlévenseloS y cuidenlos, tendre que hacer unos ajustes- dice eris.

Ellos obedecen y se los llevan al templo, apena llegan.}

CRUNKET LE COCQUETEA A CUALQUIER MACHO Y EL MACHO BIEN VIVO.

CROMINUS Y LAVERTUS PELEAN A MUERTE POR CONSEGUIR EL AMOR DE CRUNKET.

LAGRAVIS DESOBEDECE LAS REGLAS COMO LAVAL.

OYE- dice laval.

Es cierto- dije yo.

-.-

CONTINUARA…..


	4. Chapter 4:malcriados de &

Cuidadores

legends of chima capitulo 4: malcriados de ¡"#$%&

Hola- dice crunket.

Un cocodrilo se quedo en chock a verla.

Hola- dice coqueto el cocodrilo.

Me compras algo- pregunta crunket.

Claro- dice e cocodrilo y compra las mejore joyas.

Laval trataba de atrapar a lagravis, ya que lagravis arrojaba papel de baño a todas las casas que se encontraba.

Crominus y lavertus seguían peleando a muerte y ven que un cocodrilos la coqueteaba, ellos se acercaron al cocodrilo y lo golpearon.

Crooler veía a su madre.

O_O por el monte cavora mi madre es una Candy plan B- pensaba crooler.

Cragger veía como su padre golpeaba al cocodrilo y como golpeaba a lavertus.

Mi padre es un gran celoso- dice cragger.

Entonces hubo un temblor una roca estaba a punto de aplastar a crooler entonces crunket se lanza y salva a crooler.

Gracias madre- dice crooler.

QUE NO SOY TU MADRE- grita crunket- NO TENGO LA EDAD PARA TENER HIJOS.

Aj- dice crooler.

CROMINUS VEN ACA- grite yo.

CRUNKET TE VOY A MATAR- grita KELY.

Los dos se fueron corriendo y nosotras los perseguimos.

O_O- todos.

Que en paz descansen- dice crooler.

CROOLER- grita cragger.

Es para Aldana y KELY- dice crooler.

Las dos salimos corriendo porque cromin us y crunket nos perseguían con un CAMION MOUNSTRO, ese camión nos aplasta, pero igual vvimos.

Entonces lavertus se une al igual que lagravis y nos atrpeya diez veces.

O_O- todos.

En el espiral águila creo que ya esta lista- dice eris.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5: regresaron

Cuidadores

Legends of chima capitulo 5: regresaron

Eris llego al templo del león y nos ve casi o tal vez muertas.

Chicos ya esta la maquina- dice eris.

Al fin- dijeron los tres.

Cuando vfueron a ver donde estaban ya no estaban ahí los chicos.

Mierda- dijeron los cuatro.

Cuando siguieron sus huella los encontraron en un bar tomando cerveza y lavertus besando a crunket.

Lagravis estaba tomando una botella entera.

Y crominus estaba apostando.

Mierda, mi madre esta casada y esta besando a otro- dice cragger

Mi padre me dice es malo apostar y lo esta haciendo- dice crooler.

Vaya nunca mi a mipadre tomar asi ni a mi tio lavertus besando a la madre de mi amigo- dice laval.

Eris tenia una mini maquina que los volveria a la normalidad.

Eris apretó el catillo y crominus, crunket, lavertus y lagravis volvieron a la normalidad.

Crominus ve que estaba apostando.

Que rayos- dice crominus y voltea y ve a crunket besando a lavertus- CRUNKET.

Crunket se da cuenta de lo que iso.

O vaya- rie nerviosamente crunket.

Lavertus estaba sonrojado.

Lagravis lanzo la botella de cerveza.

Los ocho fueron al pantano.

Díganme que fue lo que paso cuando era adolecente- pregunta crunket algo asustada.

ERAS CANDY- grita crooler.

Lo que me temia- dice crunket.

Papá jamas te vi tomar asi, y a mi tio lavertus besar asi- dice laval.

Papá no dijistes que era malo apostar- pregunta cragger.

Los cuatro estaban sonrojado.

TOMEN- dijos kely y yo que golpeamos a los adultos por casi matarnos, y nos fuimos corriendo.

Hay que le hicimos a ella- pregunta crunket-

Mucho- dijero.

Todos comenzaron a reir.

Fin de los capitulos


End file.
